The letter
by mariekeverhalen
Summary: Proloog op "De verloren prinses". Drie dagen na de dood van heer Lionel krijgt Arthur een brief van de ridder die hij voor zijn dood nog geschreven heeft. In de brief staat een openbaring die Arthurs oudste kind Aurora plotseling in een heel ander daglicht zet. One-shot


Drie dagen na de begrafenis van heer Lionel kwam Arthur terug op Camelot. De ridders waren ieder weer terug gegaan naar hun eigen kastelen en hadden de koning achtergelaten met dezelfde leegte die ze allemaal voelden over de dood van een goede vriend. Voor Arthur was Lionel echter meer dan een goede vriend geweest. Hij was zijn beste vriend geweest. Het overspel tussen Guinevere en Lancelot dat nog niet was uitgekomen, maar waarvan Arthur al veel langer op de hoogte was als de twee dachten, had de vriendschap tussen de koning en Lancelot sterk bekoeld. Lionel had deze bekoeling opgemerkt en had de moeite genomen om naar Arthurs kant van het verhaal te luisteren.

Maar nu was de ridder niet langer meer. Arthur stond met lege handen. Juliana, Lionels vrouw, had alle eigendommen van haar echtgenoot opgeëist. Het was haar recht en Arthur begreep haar verdriet, maar Arthur had het schild van de ridder toch graag hier willen houden om de mensen er aan te blijven herinneren wie Lionel was en wat hij gedaan had.

Arthur liep door de gangen van Camelot. Guinevere was er niet. Ze was de stad in had een van de bediende hem verteld. Oda, de kindermeid, was er ook niet. Waarschijnlijk was ze met de kinderen in de uitgebreide tuinen die aan het kasteel grensde. Niet de rust om iets anders te doen, ging Arthur op zoek naar Aurora en Constantijn. Hij vond ze zoals verwacht in de tuin. Oda zat in de schaduw van de boom te borduren en de kinderen speelden tikkertje. Het spel werd direct gestaakt toen ze hem zagen. Aurora vloog op hem af gevolgd door Constantijn. Onmiddellijk vroegen ze hem te helpen met een schommel te bouwen. Arthur, niet bepaald in de stemming, maar weigeren wilde hij niet, duwde zijn sombere gedachten aan de kant en volgden hun naar de mooie eikenboom verderop. Na een kleine twee uur, hout en touw lagen heel ergens anders dan verwacht, was de schommel uiteindelijk toch klaar. Constantijn schaterde van het lachen toen zijn vader de schommel een duw gaf. Hij vloog omhoog en slingerde terug. Aurora lag lui in het gras rustig wachtend op het moment dat zij op de schommel mocht.

Tegen het avondeten kwam er een lakei naar hen toe met een brief in zijn hand. De brief was gericht aan Arthur en was op Lionels kamer gevonden. Daarbij bracht de lakei de mededeling over dat de koningin weer terug was en haar kinderen wenste te zien. Arthur droeg Constantijn aan Oda over, maar Aurora zei dat ze zo wel met hem mee zou lopen. Nu wilde ze nog eventjes schommelen tot Arthur de brief had gelezen. De koning vond het prima en stuurde Constantijn en Oda alvast vooruit.

De koning ging in het gras zitten nadat hij zijn dochter op de schommel had geholpen. Hij opende de brief en herkende direct het handschrift van Lionel.

_Aan Arthur_

_Herinner jij je nog dat jij en Juliana bijna ruzie hadden om het feit dat ik opmerkzaam was of niet? Jij zei dat ik alles wist en Juliana beweerde dat dat reuze meeviel. Juliana had gelijk. Ik vang lang niet zoveel op als wat jij denkt. Hoe heb ik dan ooit geweten dat er tussen jou en Guinevere problemen waren of dat je jaloers was op Lancelot of toen het koningschap bijna ondragelijk voor je werd? Je speelt verdomd goed toneel. Ik zie niets meer dan de andere ridders. Ik zie een vorst die straalt wanneer hij voor zijn mensen spreekt. Ik zie een koning in hart en ziel. Ik zie alleen goud. Ik zie jouw ellende niet. Het was een vogeltje dat me al twee jaar lang dit soort dingen influistert. _

_Het vogeltje heet Aurora. _

_Omdat ze niet alles begreep wat ze zag gebeuren kwam ze naar mij toe. Ze dacht dat ik jou wel kon helpen. Ik weet niet of ze gelijk had. _

_Ik schaam me voor het feit dat ik je dit niet in je gezicht kan zeggen en je via een brief moet vertellen hoe het werkelijk zit, terwijl ik weer op weg ben naar huis._

_Lionel_

Arthur bleef roerloos in het gras zitten. Achter hem klonk zachtjes hen kraken van de tak bij elke zwier die Aurora op de schommel maakte. Aurora. Ze was pas zes jaar. Zag ze werkelijk zoveel? De ruzies die hij met Guinevere had werden altijd buiten gehoorafstand van andere gevoerd. Prikte het prinsesje werkelijk door zijn masker heen en zag ze daardoor wat er werkelijk speelde? Het was Arthur niet ontgaan dat Aurora Lionel het meeste mocht van alle ridders. Arthur hoorde de tak niet langer meer kraken. Hij wist dat Aurora was gestopt met schommelen en naar hem kneep. De koning bleef intens naar het papier kijken. Hij moest sterk blijven voor zijn dochter. Zij leed ook onder Lionels dood. Hij moest sterk zijn. Hij moest haar hier doorheen slepen. Hij moest. Hij moest. Hij moest.

'Papa, komt Lionel echt nooit meer terug?' Aurora kroop tegen haar vader aan.

'Nee, nooit meer,' wist Arthur enkel uit te brengen.

'Waarom huil je niet, papa? Je bent zo verdrietig,' zei Aurora. 'Het is niet erg. Ik weet dat mannen niet mogen huilen, maar ik zal het niemand vertellen. Erewoord.'

Arthur probeerde een antwoord te bedenken, maar elk deel van zijn geest wilde het uitschreeuwen uit machteloosheid. Hij klauwde in de aarde vechtend tegen de wanhoop.

'Ga maar alvast naar de eetzaal toe. Ik…ik kom er zo aan,' bracht Arthur uiteindelijk uit.

'Nee, papa. Ik laat je niet alleen. Ik blijf bij jou.'

De stortvloed van tranen liet zich niet langer meer tegenhouden. Arthur bleef er tegen vechten, maar Aurora's woorden bleven hem raken als messteken.

'Je moet niet boos op jezelf zijn, papa. Het was jouw schuld niet. Wees niet bang. Ik blijf bij je.'

Hij trok het meisje op schoot, drukte haar stevig tegen zich aan en brak. Aurora drukte zich tegen hem aan en zei niets.


End file.
